Taym, Galen
Galen Taym, also known as Galen "Red-eye" Blackstone or Blackstone Taym, was a member of House Taym, a lesser House attached to House Strykia in the Antrixian Commonwealth. Galen, hailing from the planet Landris, was fiercely loyal to the Strykia family and eventually married the youngest sister of Artur Strykia, Shanna Strykia. History Early Life Galen was born as the only child to the principle family of House Taym, a lesser House of the Antrixian Landsraad. While the Taym bloodline was preserved with cousins, Galen was the immediate and only successor for his House's seat after his father. Galen was a prominent figure on Landris growing up, noted for being bold and daring. He was also very outspoken, especially when it came to nationalism. Galen was fiercely patriotic, often speaking out against the Commonwealth's involvement in galactic matters. While he opposed the Commonwealth being part of the Republic, he still supported the Landsraad and went on to join the Antrixian Defense Force when he reached the appropriate age. Galen proved himself to be a brilliant tactician and quickly advanced through the ranks, destined to receive his own command. With the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Galen was assigned to the 3rd Defense Fleet, responsible for guarding the Ithic Corridor along the Maridis/Jaso Sector border. Galen distinguished himself during this time, catching Artur Strykia's eye. As Galen was part of the House Strykia delegation, Artur proposed that Galen begin relations with Shanna Strykia, Artur's youngest sister. Betrothal Galen and Shanna's relationship started off very proper, with neither being overtly fond of the other, but going through the motions of being betrothed due to tradition and etiquette. But over time, Galen and Shanna found that they shared some interests and they both felt strongly about their families and people. When Galen was re-assigned to the Antrixian Home Fleet, they truly began a relationship. Shanna still floundered as to what course to take with her life, even when Galen assured her that he would make sure she was taken care of. Despite his words, Shanna kept putting off the wedding. It took the intervention of her brother, the High Lord, to get Shanna to finally commit and marry Galen. Galen and Shanna were married mere days before the end of the Clone Wars and the beginning of the Imperial Occupation of the Commonwealth. While Galen was not on active duty during the initial attack by Dontaine/Dominion/Imperial forces, he was on Antrixies with Shanna. During the battle, Galen displayed his usual brand of bold and daring, saving countless innocents and still managing to rescue his new wife from harm's way. After her rescue, Shanna fought side by side with Galen as the couple fled off-world. Later Life Galen organized a loose band of Antrixian refugees together following the Clones Wars and began his own war against the Galactic Empire, which he considered to be a very traitorous faction. Over the course of three years, Galen and Shanna began to garner a following of supporters, which would eventually grow into a small militia force. Galen finally decided to formalize his group of followers into what would become the Blackstone Pirates, named after the Blackstone Monolith in Frostfel, Galen's family home on Landris. AS time progressed, the Blackstones grew into a sizable force, stealing the Nebulon-B frigate, The Marksman, from an Imperial drydock. Galen renamed the ship The Red Dead One and it became his flagship and home. Together with Shanna, Galen led the Blackstones on a campaign to inflict as much loss upon the Imperials as they could. In 4 BBY, the Imperials set a plan in motion to ambush the Blackstones. Led by the flagship of Admiral Terrel Harkness, the task force ambushed the Blackstones near Thyferra. Galen acted quickly, knowing that his forces were overwhelmed. Deploying several different countermeasures and decoy buoys, Galen was able to have the Red Dead One close with another Nebulon-B. As the two ships engaged in combat, Terrel's Star Destroyer, the Dark Fist opened fire, mistaking the Imperial frigate for the Blackstone flagship. Galen saw his opportunity and had his ship flee into hyperspace just as the other frigate was destroyed. The Blackstones regrouped following the engagement and at Galen's suggestion, fled to the Outer Rim to hide until things had settled down. The group made their way to the Gallenti Freehold, where Galen joined up with two of the Brethren Pirate Lords, "Savage" Kord and Joras Stynt. For over five years, the Blackstones worked out of the Freehold, garnering Galen and Shanna a place of honor among the Brethren Court of all the Gallenti Pirates. Return to Service Galen was disheartened to learn that his niece and nephew had returned to the Commonwealth following the death of his other nephew, Draygan. Galen refused to give in and believe the rumors. Instead, Galen had the Blackstones mount more frequent and brutal attacks on the Empire. In 3 ABY, Galen once again moved the Blackstones back to the Inner Rim to resume his conflict with the Imperials there. By this time, the Blackstones had increased in size considerably and met the Imperials with ruthless tactics. Two Blackstone members had been freed and returned to the group, reporting to Galen and Shanna that a new Antrixian Lord was gathering forces to combat the Empire. When Galen found out that the Lord was his nephew, Graydon Strykia, he chose to seek out the young Antrixian. Appearance and Personality Galen had no love for the Empire. Instead, Galen was often ruthless and cruel when dealing with officers. Commanding Imperial Officers often found themselves facing execution when captured by the Blackstones. Galen was fiercely patriotic towards the Commonwealth and took his service and aid to it very seriously. A traditionalist and a nationalist, Galen believed that his people were better off relying on themselves, rather than the galaxy at large. RPG D6 Stats Type: Pirate Lord DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 6D+1, (s)Blaster: Heavy Blaster Pistol 7D, Dodge 7D, Melee Combat 5D, (s)Melee Combat: Vibroblade 7D KNOWLEDGE 3D Alien Species 6D, Bureaucracy 5D+1, Intimidation 5D+2, Languages 6D+1, Planetary Systems 5D+2, Survival 3D+2, (s)Survival: Forest 5D, Tactics 5D, (s)Tactics: Capital Ships 6D+2 MECHANICAL 3D Astrogation 6D+1, Capital Ship Gunnery 5D+2, Capital Ship Piloting 6D+1, Capital Ship Shields 4D, Communications 5D, Repulsorlift Operations 4D+2, Space Transports 6D, Starship Weapons 6D, Starship Shields 4D PERCEPTION 3D+1 Command 7D+1, Hide 5D+2, Persuasion 4D, Search 5D, Sneak 5D STRENGTH 3D Brawling 6D, Climbing/Jumping 4D, Lifting 4D, Stamina 5D TECHNICAL 3D Capital Ship Repair 5D, Computer Programming/Repair 4D+1, First Aid 4D, Space Transport Repair 6D+1, Starship Weapons Repair 5D Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast biding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force-Aging: Due to the high midi-chlorian count interacting with an Antrixian physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on an ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of an Antrixian Force-user. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. Force Points: 3 Dark side Points: 0 Character Points: 26 Move: 10 Equipment: Modified DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol (5D+1), Vibroblade (STR+2D), Comlink, Datapad Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters Category:Strykia Family